Irresistible
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: On Hold [SasuSaku] 'There are so many person who are afraid of something and I'm one of them. I'm afraid to... to... fall in love again. I don't want to get hurt anymore.'
1. When two worlds collide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys! This is my second one and I'll make it better… Don't yell at me! I can hear you yelling at me asking why the hell I accidentally delete it. But as I said, I really did accidentally delete it… I'm so sorry guys… Here we go… Sighed. Please enjoy? And tell me if it's bad okay?

♥♥♥

**Summary: **Just because of a train station, their lives both collide with each other just like a Nozomi. They were about to take the final chapters of their lives. But as they both face it, will they survive it despite with all the troubles and different circumstances? SasuSaku

♥♥♥

**Irresistible  
****SwitTdRins**

• Life is like a long running train. Before it reached the end, it may have some trouble finding the right way… just like love.

**Let the love begin….**

Run… run… run…

Run… run… run…

"The train is leaving in a few minutes." The speaker said. In the background, the train station was full of people walking around-tall and short, adults and teens, smiling and crying.

Run… run… run…

Run… run… run…

Crash Two people bumped into each other or more like crashed into each other. A girl with pink hair and a boy with raven black hair. The contact was hard and so, the girl lost her balance and fell in the ground while the boy just backed up. The both of them were hurrying because the train might leave them behind. As they looked into each other's eyes, the time seemed to stop.

"………"

"………"

"The train is living within 5 seconds." The speaker announced.

The boy and the girl snapped back to their reverie. The girl was still sitting on the ground. When she looked up, she saw a hand reaching out to her. She took it and it supported her to stand up.

"My butt hurts." The girl said.

The guy just glared at her and rudely said, "Watch where you're going next time." And walked away. _Talk about arrogant. _She thought. The girl saw the guy went inside a train, which is about to leave in 2 seconds. Not to mention, it's the same train she needed to ride in with.

"Oh my god! Wait for me!" She yelled. The pink haired girl ran fast. As she reached the train, she saw that almost all of the seats were taken except for one. _What a bad luck… The only available seat is with that arrogant guy. But whatever… I really need to go home._ She thought. The girl was now walking toward the blank seat. As she approached the seat, the guy looked at her. She forced a smile.

As she sat beside him, she said, "Hi!" but the only response she got was, "Hn." _What does that mean? _The girl thought.

"Sorry about what happened a while ago. I didn't see where I was going." The pink haired apologized. The guy just said, "Hn." again, not looking at her, instead, looking at the view through the window. _Oh wow! _She thought.

Silent fell… it will took 5 long hours to reach the city of Konoha. The girl and the boy were from Izumo. Maybe because they visited someone or whatever things they did there but now, they're coming back… home.

Sorry for them, fate decided to collide them together. Not to mention, in the train station of the city of Izumo. Is it destined to happen? Or it's just them who decided it to happen? Does it matter though? It happened already and you can't go back in time. It's not like they're gonna fall for each other, right?

Oh gosh… fate is fate. No one can change that right? The book of life is so thick and as the fate chose them, fate will started writing the final chapters of their lives even with different circumstances.

The silence still remained. You can tell that all the passengers were so tired especially the pink haired girl. She just wanted to sleep and that's all. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Not noticing it, the girl just leaned her head onto the guy's shoulder for support. As the guy felt it, he turned his head to look at her. He stared at her angelic face and with no denying it, he thinks that the girl beside him is pretty… no… the right word is beautiful.

You can tell in the looks of his eyes that he wanted to touch and trace her face. But he just simply can't do it. He doesn't even know this girl. But why did he felt such unknown feelings for her? Is it a spark or something? For now, he doesn't know but maybe as their lives continued colliding to each other, maybe this feeling can be identified sooner or later.

♥♥♥

As the train stopped at their destination, the pink haired gal woke up just about the time. She looked at the guy beside him and smiled at him. Oh how he love that smile. But of course he's not gonna tell her that. He just met her today and it may vanish some time.

"Passengers, you may now exit the train. We're here at the Central Konoha Station." The announcer said.

The raven haired guy and the pink haired stood up and when they exited the train, they went their separate ways. Who knows? They may see each other again.

♥♥♥

"Ladies and gentlemen! Guess who's back?" A blonde haired guy said. He was holding a microphone and he was on stage. The people at the bar were listening very carefully.

"She's back! The girl we all loved. Our bartender, our singer, and our lovely friend, Haruno, Sakura." The guy announced, and then a girl with pink hair appeared beside him, smiling.

"Thank you for the introduction Naruto." Sakura hugged his blonde haired friend.

"Hi guys! I miss you." Sakura said to all of the people. Screams can be heard all over the place.

Sakura Haruno was a seventeen year old gal who is working at a bar called, Irresistible in the city of Konoha before she left to visit her parents in Izumo. She was a bartender and one of the singers of the bar. She was working with her friends such as, Naruto, the DJ and host, Ino, another bartender which is her best friend, Hinata, the waitress, and Tenten, another bartender and a waitress, and Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara, who is her band.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara, was already on the stage behind Naruto and Sakura who were still talking to the audience.

"Now guys… our girl right here," Naruto said, pointing at the girl beside him.

"The irresistible girl, Haruno Sakura, will sing us the bar's background song, Irresistible." As Naruto announced it, a round of applause was given to Sakura.

Naruto got out off the stage. Now the only thing you can see is the lead singer, which is Sakura, the drummer, which is Gaara, and the guitarist which are Shikamaru and Neji.

The intro was now playing but before Sakura started the song, a guy entered the bar and looked for a seat. He sat down and ordered one Long Island. Sakura didn't notice him since she was so concentrated on the introduction. But maybe later, who knows?

♪ _You Know I don't know what it is  
but everything about you is so irresistible ♪_

Sakura closed and opened her eyes and continued singing.

♪ _Dont you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To Hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that im supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I cant  
stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant  
to say No ♪_

The raven haired guy was amazed. I mean… all of the people. Sakura looks seductive but she never seduced anyone. She's just like that.

♪ _But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) ♪_

The audience applauded but stopped when she was about to sing the verse two.

♪ _Dont yoy think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same  
that I dont want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...) ♪_

As Sakura sang the verse two, she saw the guy who bumped with her the other day. She smiled at him but he just looked away. _He's really arrogant but whatever. I already have a boyfriend._ She thought.

♪ _But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) ♪_

Sakura looked at her bestfriend. She waved her hand to her. Ino smiled at her and winked at her.

♪ _Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
Hes soo irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spritual  
His kisses are powerful ♪_

People were in admiration. She was a good singer. Not to mention, a beautiful one. Her boyfriend is really lucky to have her.

♪ _But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) ♪_

Gaara was looking at her with a smile on his face. Of course she can't see it since he's behind her. Sakura just continued the song and finished it.

♪ _But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe) ♪_

Another round of applause was given to her. As the song ended, Naruto who is also the host, wet up to the stage and said, "Wow! Just wow! Sakura, we know that we've been hearing that irresistible song of yours back then but we're still amazed by you. We never get use to it." Naruto said.

"Thanks for the compliment Naruto." Sakura said and turned around to see her boyfriend. Who is it? Secret… Her boyfriend stood up and walked toward her. She hugged him tight and said, "I miss you so much, Gaara."

When the raven haired guy saw it, it felt like his heart sunk. He doesn't know why. This is just the second time they met and he's feeling all these crappy things already?

Gaara hugged her back and said, "Miss you too."

"Okay you love birds. That's enough. Do that later and we'll celebrate now, for Sakura's arrival." Naruto announced.

"Sakura! I miss you so much!" Ino yelled. She ran toward her friend and hugged her tightly. Sakura hugged her back. "Same here!" Tenten popped out and hugged her too. "Me too." Hinata said and hugged her too. The four girls were now in a big group, hugging each other.

"So Tenten, how's your relationship with Neji?" Sakura teased.

"It's fine… we're cool." Tenten replied back and received a hug from behind. When she turned around, she saw Neji hugging her.

"I see, I see." Sakura said.

"How about you Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Me and Naruto were good. Actually, better than good." Hinata responded.

"Good because if these guys hurt you, I'll punch the hell out of them." Sakura threatened the guys.

"Us too. If Gaara make you cry, he'll die before you know it." Tenten said.

They just all laughed. They even forgot about all the people around them.

"Hey guys, I remember… I want you to meet my long time best friend. He's here. I told him to go here so that he can meet you." Naruto said.

"Oh okay…. Where is he?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

The raven haired guy stood up from his chair and went to the stage.

"Guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha. My bastard best friend." Naruto introduced. Sasuke glared at him from calling him bastard.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. They know each other from before, but not the name. And they're not gonna tell their friends that they've met already.

"Oh my god Naruto! He's so hot." Ino said. Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke didn't hear it since he's lost in his thought. And no one actually care what she said except for someone.

A guy with pineapple hair looked down. _I really don't have a chance anymore. _He thought.

"Hey Shikamaru! Why are you so quiet?" Tenten asked.

"Oh… it's just too troublesome to talk." The pineapple haired guy said. They all sighed except for Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara noticed their intense stare but he didn't care. Why? That's his business. And so, they started to know each other and celebrated for Sakura's and Sasuke's arrival.

So first and second meeting? That's that. Well, their chapters were staring to be filled. Wonder how will it ends? I guess it's just up to them how will they choose it. Remember, faith is faith… no one can change that….

**To be continued…**

♥♥♥

**Author's Note:** Bad? Don't worry I'm make it better in the second chap. This is just that first so yeah!


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Just because of a train station, their lives both collide with each other just like a Nozomi. They were about to take the final chapters of their lives. But as they both face it, will they survive it despite with all the troubles and different circumstances? SasuSaku

♥♥♥

**Irresistible  
****SwitTdRins**

Life is like a long running train. Before it reached the end, it may have some trouble finding the right way… just like love.

**Recap…**

"Oh my god Naruto! He's so hot." Ino said. Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke didn't hear it since he's lost in his thought. And no one actually care what she said except for someone.

A guy with pineapple hair looked down. _I really don't have a chance anymore. _He thought.

"Hey Shikamaru! Why are you so quiet?" Tenten asked.

"Oh… it's just too troublesome to talk." The pineapple haired guy said. They all sighed except for Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara noticed their intense stare but he didn't care. Why? That's his business. And so, they started to know each other and celebrated for Sakura's and Sasuke's arrival.

So first and second meeting? That's that. Well, their chapters were staring to be filled. Wonder how will it ends? I guess it's just up to them how will they choose it. Remember, faith is faith… no one can change that….

♥♥♥

**Continuation….**

**Dear Diary, **

Today was the day I had fun with my friends. We went shopping, watched movies, ate in an expensive restaurant, and did different kinds of crazy things. This was their way of welcoming me back here… my home. Same as Sasuke I guess. I can't believe that Naruto and him talked like they're not best friends but I guess that's just how they treat each other. Anyway, the only thing that's missing is Gaara. He said that he has some kind of appointment. He didn't tell me what kind of appointment it is thought. But I'm contented because I trust him so much.

Today… today was the day that made me whole again because I have my friends here… my family, my home. Even though my parents aren't here, it's okay… My friends are enough to make me whole; but today… today is also the day that made my heart broke.

** -Sakura**

As Sakura finished writing on her diary, she sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. She remembered what exactly happened that time. She thought it might be a dream but it wasn't.

**Flashback**

Sakura and her friends got out of the mall. They were so tired so they decided to go home.

As Sakura went down the park to relax, her world crushed and her heart sank at what she saw.

There was Gaara pinning a girl with black hair against the tree, kissing. Sakura could tell that it was Gaara who wanted it but she can't do anything to make him stop. It was what he needed. Gaara cheated on her while she was gone. He betrayed her. He promised her to live his life with her, together. But all that promise was sucked up into a vortex. It was just a waste of time loving one another but hurting each other as well.

Sakura fell on her knees, crying. All the shopping bags she was holding were all over the place. Because of the compact that her knees and her bags made to the ground, a loud sound echoed on the area. Of course Gaara and her new girlfriend heard it. They turned around to see who made that sound, only to find a pink haired girl sitting on the ground crying.

Gaara and the girl approached Sakura and said, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at them. "I thought you love me… but I guess wrong." Sakura said.

"You're the one who always sticks to me like a magnet. It's not my fault." Gaara said.

Ow! That hurts. How could Sakura trusted a guy like that? How could fate let it happened? Why does it have to happen? They we're okay before, like nothing will get in their way but it supposed to happen.

You can't say forever if you found a guy you love because there's always someone there, looking at your way, you just don't notice it. Sakura never thought of that yet but sooner or later, she'll understand why she and Gaara aren't meant to be.

"I guess we're over…." Sakura stood up, picked all her shopping bags on the ground and walked off, not looking back.

As for Gaara, he kinda felt sorry for Sakura. He did say some hurtful words but he just have to. He doesn't love Sakura… he doesn't even like her at all.

_Someday you'll forget the closeness we have. You'll forget the jokes we have shared. You'll meet someone who can get along with you more than I can… but I hope that someday, somehow, you'll never forget me. _Gaara thought.

**End of Flashback**

As the thought of it, Sakura cried again but suddenly stopped when she remembered Sasuke. He was just there beside her that time, after she left Gaara.

**Flashback**

Sakura went to a near bench and break down crying. "He knows I love him so much but he didn't respect it. How could I trust him so much knowing that it'll just break me?" Sakura told herself.

"Crying won't do you any help you know." A deep voice said. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of her. They just met a while ago but here they are again, together.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in muffled voice.

"I happened to pass by and saw you crying. I thought you might need any help." He said.

"Why are you being so nice to me? A while ago you're a jerk and now you're acting like you're my friend. Go away. I don't need you!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke didn't mind her. Even though they just met a while ago, he already knew that this girl in front of him is strong… but why is she acting so weak? Can love really make people weak?

"I'll do what you say." Sasuke said and started walking but not without a hard compliment. "Weak…" He said.

Sakura looked up at him, hearing what he said.

_He's right anyway. I'm weak._ She said to herself.

**End of Flashback**

"Weak…" It echoed inside her head.

"I'm weak." She said it again.

-  
-

One morning when Sakura woke up, her eyes felt sore. But it is anyway. She then remembered what happened between her and Gaara again and started crying. Can she stop crying? All she does is to cry… cry because of Gaara.

To tell you the truth, she wouldn't be crying right now if she hadn't met Gaara. She wouldn't be crying right now if she hadn't befriended him. She wouldn't be crying right now if she hadn't developed her feelings for him. She wouldn't be crying if she hadn't fall for him. She wouldn't be crying if she hadn't loved him at all. And she wouldn't be crying if she hadn't come back in the first place.

"Why do I feel so empty?" She asked herself but can't answer it.

There are really many questions in this world that cannot be answered. Who knows why? Maybe there are so many reasons but it just can't be explained.

Why is fate so cruel to her? Why is fate making her suffer? Why did fate even do this to her? But someday, somehow, Sakura will thank fate that it happened… especially to her.

"Sakura you have to move on as soon as possible." She told her self.

"But how can I?" She asked herself.

"How do I do it?"

"How can I forget...him?" Tears begun to form in her eyes again.

Ring… ring… ring… Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered in muffled tone.

'Sakura are you crying?' Ino asked at the end of the line.

"No. I'm not." She responded.

'Are you sure? Are you okay?' Ino asked.

"I'm sure and I'm fine. You worry too much Ino." She said, trying to make a happy sound.

'Okay... anyway, are you going to the club today?' Ino asked.

"Of course... It's my job... I don't wanna lose it." Sakura said.

'Okay then… bye...'

"Bye..."

As soon as Sakura hung her phone, she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Life is like a pen. You can cross it out but you can never erase it._ She thought.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this is shorter, but it has to be like this.


	3. Pretences & Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Just because of a train station, their lives both collide with each other just like a Nozomi. They were about to take the final chapters of their lives. But as they both face it, will they survive it despite with all the troubles and different circumstances? SasuSaku

**Author's Note: **Here goes the 3rd chap and I hope this excites you more… enjoy!

♥♥♥

**Irresistible**

**Sw1tTdR1ns**

Life is like a long running train. Before it reached the end, it may have some trouble finding the right way… just like love.

**Recap…**

Ring… ring… ring… Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered in muffled tone.

'Sakura are you crying?' Ino asked at the end of the line.

"No. I'm not." She responded.

'Are you sure? Are you okay?' Ino asked.

"I'm sure and I'm fine. You worry too much Ino." She said, trying to make a happy sound.

'Okay... anyway, are you going to the club today?' Ino asked.

"Of course... It's my job... I don't wanna lose it." Sakura said.

'Okay then… bye...'

"Bye..."

As soon as Sakura hung her phone, she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Life is like a pen. You can cross it out but you can never erase it._ She thought.

♥♥♥

**Continuation…**

"Really? Gaara did that to you?" Tenten devastatedly said. She was wiping the table that Sakura was sitting at along with Ino.

"He's such a player." Ino said, and looked at the sad Sakura.

"Can you imagine that? We didn't even notice that he's cheating on Sakura…" Tenten said.

"Hey! Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked at her and answered. "She's talking to Naruto right now and she said that she'll be here after that."

"Oh." That's all Sakura could say.

"Hey come on Sak, cheer up. There's a lot of guys out there who's hotter that Gaara." Ino started and Tenten added, "Yup, Ino is right and there's a lot of guys who's sexier than Gaara."

_Wait… does sexy and hot the same thing?_ Tenten thought. _Whatever._

"There are many guys who are smarter than Gaara." Ino said.

"There are many guys who are taller than Gaara." Tenten added.

"And there are many guys who are willing to love you more than you'll ever know." Ino said in a matter of fact.

Sakura smiled. _Yeah. There's someone out there who's willing to love me more that I'll ever know. I just wish to find that person standing in front of me. _She thought.

"Naruto wants to talk to you." Someone with deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura snapped and looked at the person that owned that deep voice. There, she saw Sasuke standing in front of them, looking cool. She stared at him for a bit then stood up to her seat and followed him.

"You know Tenten, even if he's hot and all and I like those kinds of guys, I think I'll pass this one." Ino said.

"Wow! That's a miracle. Why?" Tenten asked. Ino looked at her with a sly smile.

"Maybe he's our answer." Ino said.

"Huh? Answer for what?" Tenten asked, really confused.

"Don't you think Sasuke looks good on Sakura better than Gaara?" Ino let her last question pass and asked Tenten.

"You have a point there. They totally look good together." Tenten said. Ino nodded and said, "Hey! Let's go and see what's  
happenin'" Ino dragged Tenten to where Sasuke and Sakura gone to.

♥♥♥

Ino and Tenten approached the others and sat down on one of the nearest table.

"Well, guys, Gaara is quitting." Naruto said. All of them looked at him, searching the answer for why.

"Why?" They all said.

"He won't tell me." Naruto said and scratch the back of his head.

"But, who's gonna play the drums? My performance is coming up in ten minutes. I don't want to miss it." Sakura said, pretending she's not sad at all.

Sasuke looked at her but he didn't say anything.

"Who can play drums?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke can." Naruto said and all of them looked at Sasuke. "What?" He asked.

"Come on Sasuke. Play the drums. We don't want to miss her beautiful voice, don't we?" Ino said.

"Come on. Take the job." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Yosh! Then let's get ready." Naruto said. All of them walked off, except Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. The three of them were watching the others go back to their own jobs.

Ino went to the counter and started putting tequila on a glass and took a shot.

"Hey Naruto, does this bar still allows bartenders drink their servings and not to mention, free?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and said, "Haha no. Ino always pays them. I've noticed, she's been drinking lot."

"Oh." Sakura looked back at Ino. Only to see Neji and Tenten making out. Between them was the counter. Tenten is standing and  
Neji is sitting. (A/N: They're both leaning okay.)

_Wow. This bar is sure is full of surprises._ Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto, is Neji and Tenten going out?" Sakura once again asked and Naruto once again looked at her and said, "Yup. As the matter of fact, those two always make out as if there's no tomorrow." He explained.

Sakura just giggled. Sasuke looked at her. He's been stealing glances at her for some time now. Is it possible that he's falling for her already? He just met her yesterday and he's already acting like this?

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" It's not Naruto's turn to ask.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." Sakura said and smiled at Naruto.

Sasuke stood up and went to the backstage just like Sakura. As for Naruto, he went to the stage and started hosting.

"Listen up guys." Naruto clapped his hands three times to get the attention of the audience.

Once the audience paid attention, Naruto started speaking. "Well, as you all know, Sakura is back and she's going to sing "Tell Me How You Feel" by Joy Enriquez."

When Sakura showed up, people applaud. Naruto got off the stage and winked at Sakura and she winked back.

"Okay guys." Sakura started talking. "Ummm… As you can see, Gaara is not on the band anymore. He quitted for some unknown reason. And I would like to introduce you to Sasuke, our new drummer." Sakura finished and pointed at Sasuke who's at the very back. (A/n: But not like back back back okay…)

As the audience looked at Sasuke, many girls squealed.

"Oh my god! He's hot."

"He's sexy."

"He's cute."

… and so on. Sakura and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. "Now that you know who our drummer is, well… let's start." Sakura said in  
a happy tone voice.

Then the intro started. And after a couple of minutes, Sakura started singing.

♪_You're on my mind, had another sleepless night  
__And all I think about is that I want you here and now  
__All I wanna say is that I want you in my life  
__I need you to hold me, make me feel so right  
__There's no other love, oh yeah  
__You're everything that I'm looking for and more  
__So tell me why, why are you so shy  
__When you're walking right by I get this feeling inside♪_

Sakura then started dancing. (A/N: But not the kind of dance like R&B or something. Okay a slight dance. You know like including walking around the stage or something.)

♪_Baby I want you but I don't know what to say  
__I see you everyday when you come around my way  
__I want you to know that I'm in love with you  
__So baby come on come on and tell me how you feel♪_

Ino looked at Sakura. _She looks so happy when she's not._ She thought. She then looked at Shikamaru and smiled. Shikamaru who's looking back at her smiled back.

♪_My friends say that I'm wasting my time  
__But I don't listen to them  
__'Cause I know you're gonna be mine  
__They don't understand the feelings inside  
__All I want from you is that you give me a sign  
__Tell me how you feel, tell me how you feel  
__I can see it in your eyes when you're walking by  
__You feel me, I feel you too  
__Why are you so shy when you walk by  
__I get this feeling inside♪_

Tenten was serving food when she felt a hand on her ass. _Pervert. _She thought and slapped the hand away, not noticing someone is glaring.

♪_Baby I want you but I don't know what to say  
__I see you everyday when you come around my way  
__I want you to know that I'm in love with you  
__So baby come on come on and tell me how you feel♪_

On the other hand, Naruto was at the counter drinking Vodka while Ino is drinking Long Island.

♪_I know that it's you that holds the key to my heart  
__And I don't know what I would do if I can't have your love  
__How you feel♪_

Consequently, Hinata was wiping the table at the very end of the bar, since no one is there anymore.

♪_Baby I want you but I don't know what to say  
__I see you everyday when you come around my way  
__I want you to know that I'm in love with you  
__So baby come on come on and tell me how you feel♪_

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _She's beautiful. Man… what's happening to me?_ He thought.

♪_Baby I want you but I don't know what to say  
__I see you everyday when you come around my way  
__I want you to know that I'm in love with you  
__So baby come on come on and tell me how you feel♪_

As Sakura finished the song, the band went to the back stage and wiped their sweats.

"Wow! That was cool." Sakura said.

"Hn." The three boys said. Sakura looked at them. She then giggled and asked, "What's with you guys?"

Sakura didn't bother to wait for the answer instead; she walked off, leaving the three behind.

"What's with her?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke and Neji both shrugged their shoulders.

♥♥♥

"Hey guys!" Tenten called. There are no more people at the club only the staff members. It was already 2:00 AM that's why.

They all turned their heads to listen to what Tenten is going to say.

"How 'bout we have a party?" She suggested.

"Wow! That'd be nice." Sakura said. "But where?" She added.

"Here at the club? Let's tell the manager. You know he can't say no to us." Tenten said.

"Yosh. Let's go!" Naruto said. Then they all went to the manager's office.

As soon as they reach the front door, Naruto opened it. All of them stood there, seeing the manager and the owner, making out. The manager and the owner looked at them but still lip locked. Naruto and them put a faked smiled and closed the door then knocked  
three times.

When they got the signal that they can open it, they then entered.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, this is a club. A CLUB. Not a room for making out." Naruto lectured.

"Kakashi scratch his head and looked at Kurenai whose still on his lap. Kakashi is the manager and Kurenai is the owner. They've  
been going out for five years.

"Why don't you just marry each other and do that thing in your house?" Naruto said.

Kakashi and Kurenai just ignored him and looked at the others.

"What do you want kiddos?" Kakashi asked.

"Can we use this club for a party tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"You have to say yes Kakashi!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Sure." Kakashi and Kurenai approved.

"Yes." Tenten said.

"Well then, you guys can continue what you're doing." Tenten added, looking at Kurenai and Kakashi.

All of them went out of the room and sat at the counter.

"Yes a party tomorrow. I can't wait." Ino said, drinking Tequila. Sakura put on a sad smile.

"Hey Ino. That's enough." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him and asked, "Huh?"

"Stop drinking already, that's your sixth Tequila. You're gonna get drunk." Shikamaru said.

"Fine." Ino said in defeat.

On the other hand, Neji and Tenten were making out again.

"How come you never scolded them?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto gave her a confused looked and asked, "Who?"

Sakura looked at Neji and Tenten and said, "Them." Naruto got what she meant and said, "Hehe… Neji's gonna beat me up." Sakura giggled to his answer.

"Hey bastard, why are you so quiet?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer; instead, he just drank his shot of Vodka.

"Hinata, stop cleaning already." Naruto shouted. Hinata was wiping all the tables. She then wiped her sweats with her hand and looked at Naruto. "Okay." She replied.

"Okay so tomorrow, we go here early and get ready." Tenten said. Since this party is Tenten's idea, they all have to follow her leadership so they all nodded.

"Since this is a bar, and there are many drinks already, we won't need someone to bring 'em." Tenten said.

"So what do we do?" Hinata asked. Tenten looked at her and said, "Well, let's think of something unique."

"How about I bring CD's?" Neji suggested. Tenten now looked at Neji and smiled. "Sure." She said.

"Naruto… ummm… what should you bring?" Tenten asked herself. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and think of something. After a couple of minutes of thinking, Naruto came up of an idea. "How 'bout I bring cards, board games, etc. so that if we get bored, then  
we can just play."

"Good. So what's next?" Tenten said. She then looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru… hmmm… since you're a guy, tomorrow, you have to move some tables and chairs aside so we have much space. We can also use it for dancing or what so ever." Tenten explained. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Troublesome."

"Got a problem Shika?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Don't call me Shika and no, I don't have a problem." Shikamaru then sighed again.

Silence took over until Tenten started. "I have an idea. How about Sasuke and Sakura duet tomorrow? It supposed to be a love song okay." Sasuke and Sakura have a shock look on their faces. They both almost puked.

"But… no way." The both said in unison. Tenten looked at them and said, "Come on you guys. You don't have to bring anything tomorrow. All you have to do is to sing us a song of love and that's all." Tenten pouted.

"Yeah. That's all we asked for. What's wrong with singing together?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" Sakura looked at Sasuke who seem like he doesn't care what's going on in the whole wide world.

"Okay, but just one okay." Sakura said, unsure.

"Okay then. So, umm.. Ino, you take care of the food. Bring cake or something." Tenten said.

"But don't we have food here?" Ino suddenly asked. Ino really do have a point. It's not only a bar but they sell some food too like snacks or something. "But I'm sick of the food here. All we do is eat chips, drink coffee, drink alcohol and etc. So just shut up and bring different kinds of food tomorrow." Tenten said in a matter of fact.

"Fine." Ino retorted.

"For you Hinata, I will give you the greatest part of all. You will supervise them all. Don't let them do anything wrong." Tenten said.

"Okay." Hinata nodded.

"Then what is your job?" Neji asked his girlfriend. Tenten looked at him and said, "I will have the best part of all."

"What is it?" Neji once again asked. "I will sit and relax." Tenten confidently replied.

"WHATTT!" They all said. Tenten Raised and eyebrow and said, "Calm down people. Of course I will help too." Then they all sighed

"K well, we have to wake up early tomorrow and it's already 3:30 AM. We better go." Hinata suggested.

"Yup. Let's all go home." Naruto agreed.

♥♥♥

"Maybe tomorrow is going to be fun." Sakura said to herself. She was laying on her bed with her face facing the ceiling. _I'll better  
start moving on._ She thought then fell asleep.

♥♥♥

**Author's Note: **Yosh! i finished it... Fianlly... well... get ready for the next chap... this party will be so much fun.

Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4: READ OR SEE MY PROFILE

**Hello readers, I am sorry to tell you that this is not an update.**

I am writing here (because this will get more attention than my Profile) to tell you that I quit writing stories (if you haven't already know...). To know more, please do read my Profile. But more than that, I have a proposal to you: I would like someone/anyone to continue and complete the stories that I initiated. Of course, the completed story will be under your name since it will be yours (because I will give it to you). However, I do want the story to have me as one of its references or have me mentioned in ANs about my contributions to the story or something. But yeah, read below or my Profile or PM me for more information.

_If anyone is interested in continuing any of my stories, please PM me. However, I might wait for a little while to decide who gets to continue the story. Firstly, I will need to do a profile check and consider your ideas that you will contribute to the story. I would really like the story to be completed so please feel free to tell me if you are interested. PM me and we will talk about it! If you read this, I'd appreciate it if you tell others about it and thank you._

Sincerely,_  
**Switdrins**_


End file.
